


Kicking out Kenyatta

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenyatta has hurt Mandy for the last time. That asshole is being kicked to the streets..literally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicking out Kenyatta

Lip walked over to the Milkovich house to check on Ian. Ian had been diagnosed with Bipolar disorder last week, and the doctors had started him on the drug cocktail. Mixing and experimenting with multiple different pills until they found a good combination that worked for him.

But as Lip walked up the Milkovich stairs to their house he could hear loud angry shouts inside.

"Get the fuck out! You stupid piece of shit!" 

"He didn’t…I fell…"

"How can you defend him!"

"Ian get the fuck back in bed, I’ll handle this."

 

Lip opened the door without knocking and assessed the room. Mickey had his gun out and pointed at Kenyatta, while Mandy stood defiantly in front of him. Her shoulders slouched forward, her face was bruised and swollen and there was blood dripping from her nose and her lip was split open. Ian was behind Mickey with blankets wrapped around him, his face more awake and alive than Lip had seen in a while. As the door closed behind Lip, everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"YOU!" Kenyatta said, the rage booming in his voice. Mandy grabbed him by his shoulder, but it had the same effect as a tiny bird landing on a grizzly bear. Kenyatta shook her off within a millisecond and charged toward Lip.

Lip assumed, Kenyatta wasn’t over that whole campus incident. But he had nothing to defend himself, Kenyatta was a force to be reckoned with, what he needed was a fucking bazooka to make it an even fight.

BANG

The glass shattered as the bullet out of Mickey’s pistol hit the glass. Mandy stared shellshocked for a moment as Kenyatta tackled Lip. He forced him to the floor and began bashing Lip’s face in. Mickey aimed to take his second shot, when Mandy jumped on Kenyatta. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she pressed her homemade shiv tight on his neck. ”Get the fuck off him. You fucking monster.” She hissed into his ear.

Mickey kept his gun trained on Kenyatta as he stood up. Mandy behind him pressing her shiv into his back. Kenyatta raised his arms in frustrated surrender. 

"Mandy girl, you know how I feel about you." Kenyatta purred, as Mandy jammed the shiv so hard into his back it cut through his shirt, and blood began to drip.

"Shithead, don’t make me put a bullet through your brain." Mickey said through his teeth, as he carefully watched his sister.

Kenyatta looked away from the pistol that pointed to his head, “Mandy, listen to me.”

"No asshole," Mandy said tears streaming own her face, "You listen to me, you are NEVER going to hurt any girl like this EVER again." She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "you know how I know?"

Mandy began carving her shiv into his back, as Kenyatta howled. He raised his hands to drag her off and beat her bloody (bloodier than she already was) but Ian was there first. Ian used his ROTC training and disabled him and had Kenyatta lying face down on the ground, hands firmly behind his back. 

"Don’t you fucking dare." Ian said dangerously. Lip and Mickey stared shocked at Ian, who seemed to have miraculously took down a seven foot tall giant. But Ian’s eyes were on Mandy, "do what you have to do."

Mandy nodded, her blackened eyes looking at him with a newfounded fiery conviction. She turned back to Kenyatta’s back and continued her masterpiece with Ian holding Kenyatta down, Mickey’s gun now against his skull and Lip staring from the doorway. 

"Get these fucking fags off of me!!" Kenyatta managed to yell in between screams of torture.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Mickey and Ian asked in synchronicity. They turned to each other for a second and smiled. But then as if realizing this was not the time, they turned their attention back to restraining the ginormous man.

Mandy exhaled, “done.” She got up off of Kenyatta’s back and admired her masterpiece. 

On his back in bloody cuts read, 'Girlfriend Beater'

Mickey looked at it and grinned, “That’s fucking beautiful” Mickey looked at his sister, and had never been prouder. He had seen her take a lot of shit over the years from a lot of shitty men, but he loved that his baby sister was finally standing up for herself. 

Now Ian forcefully got Kenyatta off the ground, while Mickey still kept the gun level with his head. “Lip could you help me for a second?”

 

Lip, although still a little swollen, rushed to help his brother as they physically tossed Kenyatta out into the streets. “And if I ever see you in my house again, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!!” Mickey yelled after him.

"You’ll have to get in line." Mandy said grabbing icepacks for her and Lip. 

Ian turned to Mickey, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s waist and tilting his head down until their foreheads touched “I love you.” It was the first time he had ever said those words. Ian didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, but the next words out of his boyfriend’s mouth were crucial to the future of their relationship.

"Yeah yeah," Mickey mumbled, wrapping his arms around the redhead’s shoulders. "I love you too." He ignored Lip and Mandy as he flushed red and stood on his toes to kiss Ian gently on the lips. 

From the kitchen, Mandy rolled her eyes, “get a room.” She mumbled. As she iced her face, Lip sat beside her, tending his wounds and she felt his gentle hand intertwine with hers.


End file.
